Perphedo Gray
|occupation = Mage |previous occupation = Rune Knight |Base of operations = Crocus |team = None |partner = None |status = Alive |marital status = Single |relatives = Unnamed mother Unnamed father |magic = Mirror Magic Water Magic |weapons = Staff}} 'Perphedo Gray '(グレイ パーフェッド, Gurei Paafeddo) is a former Rune Knight who lost his eye while serving in the position. Being from a wealthy family, Perphedo lives in a very nice apartment in Fiore's capital city, spending much of his day out on the town, talking to people. Appearance Tall and pale, the male is the picture of the perfect aristocratic male with pale blonde hair and grey eyes. One eye is covered with a simple eye-patch which stands out from the light-coloured outfits he usually wears. Having a bit of money, Perpedo has a multitude of outfits that are mainly pastel and cool coloured jackets with thick furred scarves and fur trimming on the clothing under his jacket. None of his outfits have designs that are too complicated, with gold-coloured threading being the only addition to the appearance of his outfits. Personality Much of Perphedo's personality was cold and aloof, carrying with it an air of superiority gained from rich living. As his family went through some hard times finanically, he spent more time getting to know people and through many experiences, he became more humble. Nowadays, Perphedo is really talkative and enjoys conversing with anyone, no matter the gender or status. As a result, he has become much more friendly, only keeping his cold personality when by himself, indicating that the whole friendly and talkative persona may be a mask that he wears as none of the people he talks to feel like friends, merely people he knows. Magic and abilities Natural abilities 'Basic Hand-to-hand Combat: '''Learnt from his time as a Rune Knight. As he was an ordinary knight, he wasn't taught any high-grad martial arts which is a standard practise within the Rune Knights. '''Sensory Perception: '''As he cannot see with one eye, he has eventually developed the ability to sense attacks coming from his blind side, but not the side with his working eye. Magical abilities Mirror Magic This Magic utilizes mirrors. The user of this Magic creates mirrors and can use it to reflect attacks or trap enemies. With Perphedo, he can also phase in and out of mirrors and pull out his reflection as a mirror clone. *'Perseus' Shield: 'A large mirror shields the user from attacks. It can also absorb attacks and reflect them back via a secondary spell. *'Echo's Despair: 'After summoning a mirror, Perphedo can absorb the attack and reflect it back at the opponent. This command can also store the spell in the mirror for later use, but cannot absorb any others. If left inactive for too long, it shatters. *'Nemesis' Revenge: 'Creates a convex mirror that bounces the attack back at the target, but slightly weaker due to impact on the surface. *'Adrestia's Retribution: 'When an attack hits the surface of this concave mirror, it travels along the inner curve and hits something else. *'Narcissus' Folly: 'Creates a mirror that can trap foes within the surface. If the mirror is shattered, the person doesn't die, but remains in the mirror world until Perphedo recreates the mirror that sealed them. *'Pollux's Ally: 'Creates a clone from the reflection in a mirror or any reflective surface. *'Castor's Gate: 'Allows Perphedo to enter into the mirror world and leave through a mirror or reflection that has been marked with his magic. Water Magic Water Magic is the manipulation of water conjured through magical power outside of the body, directed through limbs; in addition, Water Magic could be manipulation of existing water bodies. In order to harness Water Magic, the user must project their magical power outwards, using it to manipulate the temperature down to the level that allows water to manifest, before combining their magical power with the ambient eternano within the atmosphere in order to make that water a reality. *'Enyo's Domain: 'Creates a large amount of water that makes a thin layer on the ground. This layer acts as a support to Perphedo's Mirror Magic. *'Deino's Anger: '''His only offense Water Magic spell, it creates a large amount of spiralling water in his hand that can be shot outwards. The power of the attack increases when he is angry, as its name implies. History Perphedo was born into the incredibly wealthy and influencial Gray family 23 years ago. At the time of his birth, the family was forced to sell some of its assets due to being in debt, as their business was failing while families like the Heartfilias were prospering. Wanting their son to grow up in a well-to-do family environment, they sold their old house and bought a smaller one, though it was just as ostentatious as their last house. Tutored by the finest mages the family could spare, he was taught magic at a young age in the hopes that their son would be just as skilled as the Gray family used magic to put on magnificent performances and dominate the entertainment industry. Due to this special treatment, Perphedo became arrogant and cold, believing himself to be the best. This changed when the family fell into debt again, which shocked Perphedo. His perfect reality falling apart, he soon changed and decided to do something worthwhile, joining the Rune Knights. He spent a period of 4 years with the Rune Knights before leaving due to the trauma over losing his right eye. To this day, he still has nightmares over it. Returning home, everything was so different. Not used to home life anymore, he took the money he would've inherited and moved to Crocus where he now lives. Trivia *Perphedo is named after one of the Graeae, Pemphredo. They are also defined as the Grey Sisters, hence his last name. His one eye and use of Water Magic is a reference to them, as they were part of a group of water-based deities and had to share one eye between the three of them. *The names of his spells are references to Greek and Roman deities whose positions have something to do with the spell, Deino and Enyo only being losely affiliated as they were the children of sea deities.